Prison Party
by hatchet.chef
Summary: This is 4th story of Group Gazers.


"I'm pissed off." Dakota says walking to the park with Chris,Lindsay, and Ezekiel.

"When are you not?" Chris asks.

Dakota slaps Chris.

"Don't slap him!" Lindsay says defending Chris.

Dakota pushes Lindsay to the ground.

"Don't push Lindsay,eh!" Ezekiel says defending Lindsay.

Dakota gets pepperspray out of her purse and peppersprays Ezekiel in his eyes.

"OUCH!" Ezekiel screams as he falls down on the ground.

"I'm not in the mood to care." Dakota says uncaringly.

Dakota walks to the park by herself while Chris helps Ezekiel and Lindsay.

As Dakota passes by the swings she sees a hobo.

"Do you got a spare change?" The hobo asks.

Dakota punches the hobo in the face.

"Fuck off." Dakota says meanly as she walks away.

A random girl in black shows up and stops Dakota.

"You do realize punching someone is an physical assault." The girl explains to Dakota.

"I don't care. Back off." Dakota says pushing the girl.

"You are under arrested for touching an undercover police officer and physical assault. Anything you say will be held against you." The girl says as she cuts hand cuffs on Dakota.

"What! No! I'm too pretty for prison!" Dakota yells.

"Aren't we all? Now get into the car." The girl says putting Dakota in the police car.

The police drives off.

"Like my eye feels better,eh" Ezekiel says while he covers his eye.

"Guys...is that Dakota in a police car?" Chris asks.

"That's not good." Lindsay says worried.

"Well there's nothing we can do. Ok let's all go to Chucky Cheese!" Chris says with excitement.

"Yay! Let's go!" Lindsay says while clapping.

"But what about Dakota,eh" Ezekiel asks.

"The cops will probally let her off with a warning! No worries!" Chris says without a doubt.

Chris unlocks his car.

Ezekiel and Lindsay go into the car.

Chris drives to Chucky Cheese.

While in the car Lindsays cell phone vibrates.

"EEP! A text message!" Lindsay says with excitement.

Lindsay looks at her phone.

"Oh nevermind it's another boring call form some blocked number." Lindsays says as she puts away her phone.

* * *

"Come on Lindsay pick up!" Dakota says at the police station with a cop beside her.

"Oh well. That Lindsay girl probally doesn't have the money to bail you out anyways." The cop says hanging up the phone.

"How much is it anyways?" Dakota asks.

"$1,500." The cops as she puts Dakota in her cell.

"I'm screwed." Dakota says to herself.

* * *

"Were here! Chucky Cheese!" Chris says exiting his car.

"WOOHOO!" Ezekiel yells as he runs into Chucky Cheese.

Lindsay dances in the parking lot.

They all enter Chucky Cheese.

Ezekiel dives into the ballpit area.

"This is fun,eh!" Ezekiel says as he pretends to swim in balls.

"EEEP! ICE CREAM!" Lindsay screams as she runs to the ice cream bar.

"You guys have fun! I'm going to get some drinks! I'll be right back!" Chris says exiting Chucky Cheese.

Ezekiel throws a ball at Lindsay.

"I SAW THAT!" Lindsay yells.

Lindsay tackles Ezekiel in the ballpit and they began trying to drown eachother in balls.

Chris goes to the liquor store.

Chris buys a beer.

"That will be $5." The cashier says.

Chris gives the cashier $5.

"And I need to see your ID." The cashier says as she raises her eyebrow.

"Oh right, you see...i'm with my friends at Chucky Cheese and-" Chris gets cut off.

"Chucky Cheese? That's a kids place! Speaking of kids, are you trying to give kids beer?" The cashier asks.

"No! It's for me! And i left my ID at home!" Chris explains.

"SECURITY!" The cashier calls out.

One cop comes out and arrests Chris.

"People like you make me sick." The officer says handcuffing Chris.

"I'm not giving kids alcohol! It's for me! I'm over 21 honest!" Chris begs.

The cop puts Chris in the police car and drives to prison.

The cop and Chris enter the prison.

"You can call someone to see if they can bail you." The cop says handing Chris the phone.

Chris calls Lindsay.

"EEEP! Ezekiel! Where did you hid my cell!" Lindsay says looking for it in the ballpit.

"It's not my fault you let me throw it,eh!" Ezekiel says about to laugh.

"Not funny! When Chris comes back you're so dead!" Lindsay said to Ezekiel in the ballpit.

"She didn't answer." Chris said sighing.

"Not my problem. I'll show you to your cell." The cop says grabbing Chris.

The cop throws Chris into his cell.

"Hey Chris. Why are you here?" Dakota asks.

"Beer betrayed me." Chris said patting Dakota's shoulder.

10 minutes passes by.

"Where is chip!" Lindsay asks Ezekiel.

"He probally got sick of you and left, eh." Ezekiel laughs.

Lindsay puts a ball down his shirt.

"Ha ha!" Lindsay points and laughs.

"Lindsay let's go,eh maybe Chris got lost." Ezekiel asks.

"Fine!" Lindsay says getting out of the ballpit.

They both leave Chucky Cheese.

"Wow! It's cold!" Lindsay says walking with Ezekiel.

"Of course,eh. It's night! It's soposed to be cold,eh." Ezekiel says walking with Lindsay.

"Can you let me use your sweater? Please!" Lindsay begs.

"What if I just hug you,eh?" Ezekiel says in a flirty voice.

"I guess." Lindsay shrugs.

Ezekiel and Lindsay hug.

Ezekiel hugs her tighter and starts sniffing her hair.

Lindsay doesn't mind.

Ezekiel puts his hand down lower.

"FREEZE!" 2 officers say jumping out of the bushes.

"Your both under arrest!" One of the cops say.

"What did I do,eh?" Ezekiel asks while being handcuffed.

"Hat man is being arrested for public sexual assault and molestation." One officer says.

"What about me?" Lindsay asks while she is being handcuffed.

"Your being arrested for prostitution." The other officer says.

They both get into the car.

The police drive them to the station.

"Call someone." An officer says while they hand the phone to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel dials a number.

"Yo, is this Hooters? I want a meduim sized coke and-" Ezekiel says being cut off.

The officer hangs up on Ezekiels call.

The officer grabs Ezekiel and shows him to his cell.

Lindsay calls Noah.

Noah's phone rings.

"Ugh. What idiot calls at 1:30a.m?" Noah complains as he reaches for his phone in bed.

"Hello? This is Noah." Noah says yawning.

"NOAH! PLEASE HELP ME AND BAIL ME OUT!I'M IN JAIL!" Lindsay yells over the phone to Noah.

"What the. How'd you get arrested?" Noah asks getting up from his bed.

"I don't know! They think i'm a prostitute! I'm at the police station! Please help me!" Lindsay begs over the phone.

"Whatever i'll be there." Noah says as he hangs up.

"EEP! I'm being bailed!" Lindsay said clapping.

"Good for you." The cop says as the cop takes Lindsay to her cell.

Lindsay gets thrown in her cell.

Lindsay's cell is straight across Dakota's and Chris's and Ezekiel's cell is next to Lindsays.

"Are we going to get bailed?" Dakota asks.

"Noah is going to bail us out!" Lindsay said clapping.

"YAY!" Chris and Dakota say at the same time.

"Chip! What did you get arrested for?" Lindsay asks.

"Buying beer." Chris says sighing.

"What about you?" Chris asks Lindsay.

"Prostitution." Lindsay says shrugging.

"I got arrested for attempted molestions i think,eh." Ezekiel says thinking.

"Wow! I'm surprized you didn't get arrested for that 5 years ago." Dakota says meanly.

"Shut up,eh!" Ezekiel says to Dakota as he sticks his tounge at her.

Noah comes walking in with a cop.

"So you want to bail Lindsay out? That will be $1,000" The officer says.

"Alright then! Wait..Dakota,Ezekiel, and Chris? What are you guys doing here?" Noah asks.

"Noah! Your going to bail them out to right?" Lindsay asks as the cop opens her cell.

"WHAT! NO! THATS TOO MUCH MONEY!" Noah screams.

"You said you were!" Lindsay complains to Noah.

"NO! You said YOU!" Noah says pulling his hair.

"Blaim him out and I promise i'll help you bail them out!" Lindsay begs Noah.

"Fine! I'll bail out Dakota,Chris, and Ezekiel." Noah says to the officer.

"Good idea." The cop says unlocking the cells.

"Thanks Noah!" Dakota says hugging him.

"Get off me." Noah says pushing her off.

"Okay. That will be $34,670 for bail." The officer says.

"WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY THAT MUCH MONEY?" Noah screams.

"Unless we can work something out." The cop says raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Chris asks the officer.

"Chris,Dakota,Lindsay,and Ezekiel go home free tonight but Noah has to clean EVERY prisoners toilet." The officer says.

"WHAT! What DID i do?" Noah screams.

"You keep screaming at me and it's really pissing me off. So deal or no?" The cop asks.

"HE ACCEPTS!" Dakota says shaking the police officers hand.

"I DO?" Noah says in a confused.

"You do! Good! You can start now." The officer says grabbing Noah.

"NO! I SAID IT AS A QUESTION!" Noah says being dragged by the cop.

"Thanks Noah!" Chris said waving and leaving the prison.

"Bye,eh!" Ezekiel says following CHris out the prison.

Dakota leaves along with Lindsay.

"Ok. Clean all the toilets and your done!" The officer says while sitting down.

"How much toilets are there?" Noah asks.

"About more than 800,000." The officer says giving Noah a toothbrush.

"I'm soposed to clean 800,000 toilets with this tiny toothbrush?" Noah asks with a tone.

"Yup. Have fun cutie." The officer says waving to Noah.

"Lesson learned. NEVER pick up a call at 1:30AM" Noah says to himself as he cleans a toilet with a toothbrush.


End file.
